Boo & Bear
by toinfinityandbeyondwithbuzz
Summary: A One Direction Fanfiction... Including a long lost sister. Love. And the adventures of four best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**KYRAS POV**

*Bleeep Bleeeep BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

I rolled over in bed rather groggily it was time to go get my two best friends from Australia. Amy and Amy. Confusing I know. But we called one of them Amzz she used to live in England so she's excited because she would see her family but they were only coming over for the summer which was kinda sad. It was alright though I still had my other best friend Sarah here. We had all been best friends since we were little. Our mothers all knew each other and were all close so naturally we were but we differed in age a little I was 19, Amy was 18, Amzz was 17 then there was Sarah the youngest of us all at 16. If I was you I would be wondering why Sarah at the mere age of 16 was living in London all by herself with her 19 year old friend away from her parents well truth be told she was adopted so her family really lived in London. That's why she was living over here. I moved over here only last year but she moved over here when she was 14 to live with her elder brother. Her real brother.

At that moment Sarah decided to burst through my door.

"KYRA! HOW ARE YOU NOT OUT OF BED! WE GET TO SEE THE GIRLS TODAY! GET UP! I CANT DRIVE THERE! HURRY UP! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES !" she shouted excitedly. I knew that girl was loud but she has never been that Loud before. I groaned at her in response and she ran out of the room. No doubt to watch tv for a while or raid the cupboard for food. I wonder how she got in here... I knew my roommate wasn't home ... how did she even got here at this time in the morning she cant drive and her brother wouldn't let her go on the bus by herself... I'd have to ask her later because I looked over at the clock and I only have 10 MINUTES! That's not enough time to get ready! I quickly scrambled out of bed.

_*45 Minutes later at the airport* _

**SARAHS POV**

I HADNT SEEN MY BEST FRIENDS IN TWO WHOLE YEARS AND I WAS GOING TO SEE THEM TODAY! I was excited but I was nervous. What if they didn't like me. What if they hated me for not telling them who my real brother was. Or for not telling them the real reason I left. I didn't have long to ponder the thought because I heard too girls shouting.

"KYRA! SARAH!" I smiled. Amy and Amzz were here!

"GIRLS IVE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" we were making a seen in the middle of the airport no doubt it would make the news because of who I was. Everyone in the UK knew who I was but the news hadn't quite made it to Australia yet. Thank goodness. I wanted to tell the girls myself. We quickly hoped into Kyras blue mini. Her lovely boyfriend had given it to her as a gift. They had been going out for a year and half now and I don't think I had ever seen anyone in love. We had decided that the girls would be staying at Kyra's apartment not mine because well mine. It got a little crowded sometimes and would be pretty awkward if the girls were staying there.

"So girls, would you like to head back to the apartment first or head straight over to the shops?" Kyra started I knew she didn't want to go back until she had too. She was a little nervous about what the girls would think of her roommate.

"UMMM" Amzz replied with a look of concentration on her face.

**Amzz POV**

I was sooo happy to have finally arrived in England. I also go to see two of my best friends again. But something wasn't right with them. Something was up and I was hoping to get to the bottom of it real soon.

"UMMM" Kyra had asked if we wanted to go back to her apartment or shopping I wanted to go shopping because my little sister was obsessed with a new band that came from London. I have to admit I was totally in love with them too but I didn't want to make it that obvious. "I think we should go shopping. Ellie has the minor obsession with this band from over here and I was going to see if I could get her something to do with them. "

Sarah smiled. Her and Ellie had been fairly close because they were the same age. "Yeah, cool" she replied "what is the band's name?"

"One Direction" I replied simply. Amy smiled. She quite liked them as well. I swear Sarah and Kyra froze and looked at each other. Only for a second and it might not have even happened but I swear it did.

We spent the whole afternoon shopping, I got some new clothes but I just could shake the fact that something was up with Sarah and Kyra.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Sarah asked with a yawn. It was 8pm and we had just finished having dinner. She had not stamina I swear. I smiled at her. She still had to head back to Kyra's house and them someone had to come pick her up. I wonder who was coming to pick her up... I shook my head and was about to reply when Amy answered.

"Sarah I swear for one hyper person who is always smiling you are always tired! But I am as well. The jet lag is about to kill me!" I laughed. And with that we made our way back to the car and drove to Kyra's.

Sarah and Kyra were talking quietly in the front of the car and I could just catch snippets of their conversation but I was confused who the hell where they talking about?

**KYRAS POV**

I had decided to ask Sarah about how she had gotten to my house this morning and how she had gotten inside when my roommate was out.

"Sarah" I asked quietly too see if she was still awake.

"Mmhmm" she replied quietly. She was but only just.

"how did you get to my house this morning?"

"Oh. Mum bought me over!" she smiled at me. It was cute the relationship her and her mum had it really was considering they had been apart for soo long.

"Okay so that's how you got to my house but how did you actually get inside? I thought the boys weren't getting home till tomorrow."

"haha, Boo gave me the spare key he had before they left for the tour. I don't think he realised I would wake you up! Otherwise he wouldn't have let me have it" I smiled I really did love my best friend. I was going to respond but I heard her breathing get deeper. She had fallen asleep.

*20 Minutes Later at Kyra's Apartment*

Shit. Shit. Shit and Shit. There was a light on in my apartment. He wasn't meant to be home until tomorrow night. I really didn't want to go through this tonight but oh well. It was going to happen eventually! I hopped out of the car and opened the boot of the car and helped the girls get out there stuff. Sarah was still asleep in the car and I figured I'd better wake her up. Maybe one of the boys was here to pick her up.

**AMY'S POV**

Sarah had fallen asleep on the way home from the shops. Nothing has obviously changed there. When we got to Kyra's apartment there was a look of shock on her face when she realized there was lights on in her apartment. I wondered why, we already knew she had a roommate. We didn't know who they were but we knew it was a boy and it wasn't her boyfriend. I didn't have long to think as we made our way to her apartment Sarah rushed ahead and knocked on the door. As we arrived at the door someone shouted "come in its open" She opened my eyes and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Zayn Malik from One Direction was standing in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hi there everyone, SO here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it! please review and tell me what you think! if you dont like it im not going to keep writing! xoxo**

**Chapter Two**

**Amy's POV**

I was standing in the lounge room of the apartment one of the hottest people in the world. Those girls had some explaining to do. Kyra was living with 1/5 of One Direction. They didn't have some explaining to do they had lots and lots of explaining too do. I was considering starting the conversation when Sarah shouted loudly.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

God she was louder than I remember.

**LOUIS POV**

"BEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR" I shouted back at Sarah as she jumped on top of me. I hugged her tightly. I had missed her, She was my little sister and I had missed her heaps! I had been on tour for 3 months and it was weird not seeing her every day like usual. But there was someone I missed just as much as her... My beautiful girlfriend Kyra. Zayn coughed breaking our enbrase and I looked over at him. He had his arms open expecting a hug from Sarah no doubt. Those two were like two peas in a pod. It was good I guess Sarah was close with all the boys. They were always looking out for her. If she wasn't with me, She would be with the boys or Kyra. I didn't worry about her so much because I knew where she was but I still worried she was my little bear and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

She jumped out of my arms and into Zayns arms. I looked over at Kyra. She looked more beautiful than ever. I made my way over to her quickly and hugged her as tight as possible. She laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I looked over her shoulder too see two girls with looks of complete shock on their faces and I realized they must be Amy and Amy. Sarah was still hugging Zayn and talking to him and it was one of the Amys turns to cough.

**AMZZ POV**

I coughed loudly. I was utterly confused and wanted to know exactly what was going on here. I was standing in an apartment that belonged to either Louis Tomlinson and Kyra or Kyra and Zayn Malik. I'm not going to lie... One Direction is one of my favourite bands and I have a pretty big thing for Liam. But I never in my whole entire life expected to meet them. "Guys sorry to break up your embraces but can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" It looked like Sarah was going to say something when Kyra spoke on her behalf.

"Guys I know you probably want to know what is going on and you have every right to being our best friends and all but look at how exhausted Sarah is I don't really think she is thinking very straight and defiantly won't be able to tell you everything you need to know very clearly so what I suggest is that we talk about this in the morning! After you guys have slept and Sarah has eaten and slept then we can explain everything from start to finish."

Amy was the first to reply "I think that's a really good idea but how is Sarah going to get here in the morning because I thought she lived with her brother?"

Sarah was the first to reply "I do. He's here at the moment so I take it he's going to take me home and I'll ask one of the boys to bring me over in the morning?"

"Waittt... so what your saying is Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik is your brother?" I asked trying to sort things out in my head.

Kyra smiled and looked over at Sarah "EWWW ZAYN MY BROTHER! Ahaha no way! I'm joking Zayn I love you! But Booo I mean Louis is my big brother."

"Way to embarrass me in front of your friends bear by calling me boo. But yes I am that childs older brother" Louis tried to keep a straight face as he slung his arm over Sarah's shoulder.

"Okay well, The way Sarah acts seems so much more clearer now!" I joked "Hang on and by the boys you meannn...?"

"HEEEY! That's not very funny" Sarah tried to respond angrily but failed epically because she yawned half way through. God she must be tired.

Everyone laughed.

"Well on that account I should probably take miss bear home then. She is obviously tired and needs to go beddy bys." Louis teased in a voice you would use with a three year old. It looked like Sarah was shooting arrows at him with the stare she gave him. "and by the boys she means Niall, Liam or Harry but I'm sure she will explain in the morning"

**KYRAS POV**

I was hoping to talk to Lou before he went but I would talk to him tomorrow but you could just tell how tired she was Zayn offered to piggy back her down to Louis care and I took that as an opportunity to show the girls to their room. We said our goodnights so the girls could get there stuff ready and settle in. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen 10:00 pm Flashed up. No wonder Sarah was tired she was never up this late! I headed to my room and quickly got changed and crawled into bed. Dreaming about the one I loved...

**LOUIS POV**

"Booo" I looked over at Sarah who was barely awake in the passanger seat.

"Yeah Bear"

"Why were you really at Kyra and Zayn's apartment?" she looked at me like I was everything. I was her protector and I was never going to let anything happen to her.

"I was hoping to surprise Kyra. I guess that really didn't work out that well now did it?" I chuckled.

"Not really Boo! I think you surprised Amy and Amzz the most!" she laughed "Your really love her don't you boo?"

"I am do Bear. I really do" I looked at her. I love my sister I could talk to her about anything.

"I love you boo. You're the best big brother anyone could ask for"

"I love you too bear."

**AN/ PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****Thankyou to those who reviewed! and I hope you like this chapter, but im not sure if I like how Amy and Amzz react. Tell me what you think :) and I might be looking for some new characters soon so just message me if your interested! xoxo 3 **

**SARAH'S POV**

I woke with a start as 5 bodies jumped on top of me.

"I SWEAR IF YOU BOYS DONT HAVE ANY FOOD FOR ME AFTER WAKING ME UP I WILL NOT BE HAPPY" I shouted. What can I say I'm not a morning person and I am damn hungry.

"I told you guys she would want food." That was Niall I know it.

"You were defiantly right. She is not in a good mood" That was Liam and I made a mental note to wake him up one morning.

"Guys calm your farms. I have a kinder surprise hidden in my room somewhere i'll be right back." That was Harry.

"Guys you do realise shes awake now right?" That was Zayn.

"Yeah but she hasn't opened her eyes yet so I figure shes still asleep! So thats what I need this bucket of water for!"

SHIT! I thought and I quickly opened my eyes. "YESS! I knew that would work!" Louis jumped off my bed excitedly!

"Okay IM AWAKE! IM AWAKE!" I looked around my bed too see four boys sitting on my bed with big smiles on their faces. I had missed them heaps. They were away for three months! I had missed them heaps. We were talking about how tour was when Harry walked back into the room with a packet of Kinder Surprises in his hands!

"HAROLD! You have food!"

Everyone started laughing at me and I hit my face in my pillow hopeing they wouldn't see my red tinged cheeks.

"Sarah sometimes I swear you should be Nialls sister instead of Lou's" Harry said as he made his way over to me with the chocolate.

"haha whatever!" I took the food from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek I could have sworn he blushed a little bit. Whatever I shook the thought out of my head.

"Bear you know as your older brother I really must say you shouldn't be eating chocolate for breakfast but if you give me some I'm willing to let you have it" Lou said with a wink.

"FINNNNEEEEEEE!" I was going to ask one of them to take me to Kyras when grouptied's tongue-tied started playing from my phone and I realised she was calling me. I reached for my phone and answered.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"**Heeeeey you organised with the boys whos going to drop you off?"**

"Ummmmm... No. I only just woke up. I'm sorry."

**Kyra laughed at the other end of the line "I knew you would forget that's why I called! Hurry up and sort something out. I'll see you soon LOVE YOU" **

"LOVE YOU TOOO SEEE YOUUUUU SOOOOONN!"

With that the line went dead. The boys must have left my room at some point during the phone call.

I jumped out of bed and walked out into the halway. I needed to get one of the boys to drive me over to Kyras and I started on Lou first.

"Louuuuuuuuuu" I smiled at him as I walked into the kitchen to see him cooking me breakfast.

"Not a chance Sarrrrrrrrr. I'm not taking you to Kyras. I'm going to see Uncle Simon."

"damn. Waittt. How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because you have a personalised ringtone for Kyra" he spoke with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Oh. Okay well are the other boys going with you?"

He laughed "No. But I know Liam and Zayn are taking Niall to the airport to pick up his parents"

I worked out the only person who could take me was Harry. "" I shouted as I walked towards his room

"WOAH! Sarah what's up?"

"can you pretty please with cherrys on top take me to Kyras house pleassssseeee!" I said whilst putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

**HARRYS POV**

She was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. Who am I kidding I could never say no to her. Ever since I had met her I couldn't stop thinking about her in a overley protective way. At first I had just brushed it off as her being Lou's long lost little sister who I felt protective over because he was my best friend and she meant the world to him but lately I was starting to think the feelings were more than that. I think I had feelings for her but God knows I couldn't do anything about it because what would Lou think of it? The drive to Zayn and Kyra's wasn't long. 20 minutes tops in traffic.

"Do you want me to come get you later?" I offered.

"Maybe I'll call you if I need you too okay prince Harrreeeeehhhh?" I laughed a little she had used my nickname that only she used for me. She was the only one I let call me that and why Prince Harry you may ask? Well she has this slight obsession with stories that involved Princes and Princesses and I was the only one who would watch them with her. Hush. I think I might love the girl okay.

"Alright Princess Bear. I shall talk to you later!" I smiled to myself as I drove away.

**KYRA'S POV**

The girls were sitting in front of me and Sarah with a look of shock on there faces. We had explained how when Sarah had found out her brother was Louis she had told me and only me because she didn't want everyone to freak out and fangirl and then once she was living over here I would talk to Lou and Zayn alot more than the other boys so when I moved over here we just clicked and I moved in with Zayn not long after because we were such good friends. I told them how Louis and I were going out and had been for about a year and a half and that we spent alot of time with the boys considering we lived with them. It took them a while but Amzz finally spoke.

"So what your saying is your best friends with one of the worlds most famous boybands?" she then looked at Sarah "and your brother is one of them?"

Sarah looked like she was going to puke "Yes"

They looked absolutely livid. "You couldn't have just told us? You had to keep it all a big secret? We are your best friends!" Amy hadn't shouted but she was using a tone of voice that meant I mean business.

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't want you guys to think we had left you to live on the other side of the world with some of the most famous people around" I responded in a dull monotone.

"Okay, I think this is just a huge shock and I really don't want to fight about it so why don't we just look past this and think of how much fun we are going to have this summer. Think about it Amy we are going to be in close proximity to the hottest boys on the planet for a while. Why not have some fun" Amzz replied with a cheeky little wink.

I smiled at what a summer we had ahead of us.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you think! REVIEW! xoxo**


End file.
